violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wszystko dla miłości, piosenki
Wszystko dla miłości, piosenki to 38 odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Violetta mówi Leonowi, że popełniła błąd, ale nie chciała go skrzywdzić, i że chciała znów się do niego zbliżyć. Leon groźnie pyta się Violetty, czy chciała to zrobić, odbierając mu Roxy. Violetta tłumaczy Leonowi, że Roxy nie istnieje, bo odeszła na zawsze. Leon mówi Violetcie, że będzie szukał Roxy, i każe jej zostawić go w spokoju. Marotti przyszedł na spotkanie Ludmiły z jej mamą, bo ta druga go zaprosiła, żeby we trójkę omówili karierę jej córki. Ludmiła próbuje powiedzieć mamie i Marottiemu, że odchodzi z You-Mix. Priscilla nie daje córce dojść do słowa i w jej imieniu przeprasza Marottiego za jej kaprysy. Andres pyta się Fausty i Maxiego, o jakiej prawdzie oni mówią. Maxi próbuje powiedzieć Andresowi prawdę, ale widząc, jak Fausta na niego patrzy, nie robi tego i mówi przyjacielowi, że Fausta go nie kocha. Fausta żegna się z Andresem. Violetta przychodzi do Alexa, kiedy on grał na pianinie. Widząc Violettę smutną, Alex domyśla się, że to z powodu Leona. Violetta mówi Alex'owi, że ona i Leon bardzo się od siebie oddalili. Alex pociesza Violettę, śpiewając z nią. Alex mówi Violetcie, że jak patrzy jej w oczy, czuje, że z czasem będą się bardziej do siebie zbliżać. Violetta mówi Alex'owi, że czuje to samo i to, że przez całe życie będą przyjaciółmi, ku jego niezadowoleniu. Chcąc pogadać z Roxy, Leon prosi Diega o jej numer telefonu. Diego wmawia Leonowi, że kontaktował się z Roxy przez Faustę, i daje mu swój stary numer, wmawiając, że to numer Fausty. Diego ostrzega o tym dziewczyny, a w tej chwili Leon dzwoni do Fausty. Leon prosi Faustę o numer Roxy. Fausta mówi Leonowi, że nie da mu numeru Roxy, bo ona nie chce go widzieć. Rozmowę Leona z Faustą podsłuchuje Gery. Francesca mówi Diego, że ma już dość ciągłego okłamywania. Diego mówi Francesce, że ona musi w końcu powiedzieć Violetcie prawdę i pewnego dnia razem to zrobią. W Studiu German przychodzi do Angie, kiedy ona gra na pianinie i śpiewa "Habla si puedes", i przyłącza się do niej. Angie pyta się Germana, czy poprosił Priscillę o zgodę w pomaganiu jej. German mówi Angie, że nie musi o to pytać Priscilli. Angie ostrzega Germana, że jak Priscilla dowie się o ich współpracy, to będzie zazdrosna. Leon, Maxi, Federico, Andres i Broduey prezentują się przed Pablo, by go przekonać, by był ich menadżerem. Pablo nie zgadza się na to. Leon, Maxi, Federico, Andres i Broduey pozwalają Pablo to przemyśleć. Leon dzwoni do Violetty, prosząc ją o numer Roxy. Violetta mówi Leonowi, że nie ma numeru Roxy i że nigdy go z nią nie obgadywała. Leon nie wierzy Violetcie. Violetta mówi Ludmile, że próbowała zniechęcić Leona do Roxy, ale on jest w niej zakochany. Ludmiła zapewnia Violettę, że ona i Leon na pewno kiedyś się zejdą, bo oni są dla siebie stworzeni. Nazajutrz Angie prosi Pabla, by wrócił chociaż na chwilę do Studia ze względu na sytuację finansową. Gdy Angie wspomina, że German pomaga w tej sprawie, Pablo nie zgadza się wrócić do Studia. Podczas dyskusji o występach solowych, duetów i zespołów dla projektu, Ludmiła mówi przyjaciołom, że nie weźmie w tym udziału. Federico przekonuje Ludmiłę, by wzięła udział w projekcie. Andres mówi dziewczynom, że z występem męskiego zespołu byłby problem, bo Leon się na to nie zgodzi. Ze względu na to, że wyjeżdżają w trasę, Rock Bones żegnają się z uczniami Studia i wykonują z nimi "Amuleto" na pożegnanie. Angie umawia się z Germanem przez telefon na rozmowę o sytuacji Studia, a Marotti umawia się z Priscillą przez telefon na rozmowę. German i Priscilla wmawiają sobie, że umówili się ze znajomymi. Gregorio podsłuchuje, jak Milton mówi koledze przez telefon, że cieszy go to, że Studio nie ma sponsora, i zaczyna coś podejrzewać. Violetta, Francesca i Camila mówią Gregorio o ich projekcie dla Studia. Gregorio mówi dziewczynom, że nie pomoże im w tym. Naty prosi Ludmiłę, by odeszła ze Studia, żeby uniknąć kłopotów, i mówi jej, że Maxi nie wie, że ona komponuje piosenki dla niej. Gdy Federico przychodzi w środku kłótni, Ludmiła mówi mu wymówki. Priscilla przychodzi do Studia i ma pretensje do córki, że ona nie odeszła ze Studia. Ludmiła prosi mamę, by dała jej czas, aż powie Federico prawdę. Violetta, Francesca i Camila przychodzą do Leona, by go namówić do udziału w ich projekcie dla Studia. Leon pozostaje nieugięty i mówi Violetcie, że ona nie ma prawa go o nic prosić, bo przez nią stracił Roxy. Maxi, Federico, Andres i Broduey zarzucają Leonowi, że on nie chce pomóc Studiu, bo unika Violetty, i zmuszają go do udziału w projekcie. Dyskusję przerywa Pablo, który mówi chłopakom, że będzie ich menadżerem. Nie mogąc pogodzić się z tym, że Leon o niej zapomniał, Violetta zamierza wyznać mu w końcu, że jest Roxy. Gregorio śledzi Miltona i jego kolegę, który udawał przedstawiciela Alpha-Mix, w kawiarni. Diego dzwoni do Franceski, ale Maxi znajduje jej telefon i odbiera połączenie. Myśląc, że to Francesca, Diego mówi do Maxiego skarbie. Maxi pyta się Franceski, czy ona i Diego są parą, skoro on mówi do niej skarbie. Priscilla mówi córce, że zamierza powiedzieć Gregorio o jej odejściu ze Studia. Violetta przychodzi do Leona, kiedy on gra na pianinie "A mi lado", i śpiewa dla niego. Leon patrzy na Violettę z zaskoczeniem. Violetta w końcu wyznaje Leonowi prawdę:'' "Roxy to ja."''. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki